


Vanilla Twilight

by GalranKeith



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Established Character Death, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, how do tag, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalranKeith/pseuds/GalranKeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to see the bright side of someones passing to realize that no matter what they will always be with you. In your heart. In your soul. And they will be waiting till the moment they will be able to see you once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old fanific I wrote, but it's still pretty good. I decided to let it be the first thing I post on here, cause why not? Anyway, I'm not even sure if this fandom is actually even active? I never see anyone who likes Nabari, but eh, I'm going to just post this and see what happens.

Miharu sat, clutching the scarf close to him. It was unfinished but it was special none the less. The boy stared out the window, weeks had gone by since Yoite’s … passing. Could it be called that? Yoite left no body, only clothes. He was no longer there, so what would you call it when someone just up and disappeared into thin air? Miharu sighed he looked to his nightstand where Yoite’s gloves and hat laid. Funny, the hat and gloves looked almost like a stranger’s without the Kira user to fill them…

Miharu stood and picked up the hat, resting it atop his head. Ever since Yoite disappeared he always wore his hat, it made him feel closer to his beloved Yoite. The boy left his room and went into the shop, greeting his grandmother and the two people that always frequented the place, then left to visit Tobari Sensei, Hanabusa, and Gau.

When he arrived Hana was quick to welcome him. “Oh, hello Miharu.” She smiled at him, somewhat sadly. “Are you feeling a little better?”

Miharu kept his apathetic face and shrugged. “I still miss him…” The Shinra Banshou holder put his hand on his chest, over his heart. “The memories hurt, but… I can’t help but to relieve them…” 

Hana nodded, frowning. “I know dear.” She touched the brim of Miharu’s hat. “We all miss him.” She put her hand on top of the boys shoulder, bringing him over to the couch where Gau was working on some homework. “Now you just sit tight and I’ll bring some sweet bean jelly and tea.” The woman disappeared into the hallway.

Gau looked up to Miharu. “Hey, Miharu. How have you been?”

Miharu sighed. “About the same…”

Gau nodded. “I know me too… I’ve lost a lot of people I cared about…” He gripped at the only reminder he had of Raiko, which he always wore around his waist. “But I have you and everyone else, you know?” he smiled softly “I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

Miharu looked at Gau, biting his lip. “Hm…”

Moments later Kouichi and Raimei came over. “Hey, Miharu, Gau.” They both said.

“Hello.” The two boys greeted back.

Tobari came in after Raimei and Kouichi, waving. “Hey everyone.” He looked to Miharu and gave him a special little smile. “I’m glad to see you all, we don’t all get together much these days, hunh?” he flopped down in a chair.

“Yeah, we’ve all been… a little down, I guess.” Kouichi chuckled a bit, scratching his cheek. He looked over to Miharu.

Tobari nodded. “Yeah… but it’ll get better from here, we’ll learn how to cherish the memories and be happy we got to even have them.”

Raimei nodded, grinning. “Yes! And we can look forward to seeing the ones we lost one day.”

Kouichi frowned. “Well, most of us.” He sighed looking up at the ceiling.

“Kouichi?”

“Yes Miharu?”

Emerald eyes met crimson. “I’m sorry.”

Kouichi started. “Hm? Sorry for what, Miharu?”

Miharu’s hands turned to fists in his lap. “That you have to live forever. The Shinra Banshou did this to you… So I guess it can be considered my fault.” The boy looked pathetic and weak. “No one should have to go through what you did…”

Kouichi smiled. “Well that’s very nice of you Miharu, but this was not your fault. Don’t be sorry.” The white haired immortal became serious. “I’m fine, I can deal with this, I've been dealing with this for quite some time now. I don’t want you using Shinra Banshou just to make me happy, or anyone else for that matter. You should do what’s in your best interest when it comes to the Shinra Banshou.” He grinned. “Within reason of course.” 

Miharu pursed his lips, eyes brimming with tears that he dare not shed. “Kouichi? How… how do you deal with losing so many loved ones? I’ve lost one and I can hardly stand it… I feel like my heart has a hole and it aches…”

With a warm smile and soft eyes Kouichi went over to Miharu, sitting by him. Gau, Tobari, and Raimei where silent, sad. Hana came in with a tray of tea and sweet bean jelly; she saw Miharu and Kouichi and frowned. She sat on the arm of Tobari’s chair, resting her hand on his shoulder, who in turn put his hand over hers.

“Well… it’s not easy. Even now I hurt from my losses.” Kouichi sighed. “But I try to look on the bright side of things.” Miharu slid his eyes to Kouichi in question. “I like to think that when I do finally pass away I’ll have all these people to greet me in the afterlife, all these happy faces that have missed me and are ecstatic to see me.” Kouichi stared down with a small smile. “So I try to think of being immortal as not such a bad thing, that it’ll be worthwhile in the end.”

The ebony haired boy looked slightly awed under the shadow of Yoite’s hat. “That’s a nice way to look at it.”

Kouichi nodded, laughing. “Isn’t it? But, Miharu, don’t be sad and don’t mourn forever. I’m sure Yoite wouldn’t want that, he’d want you to go on and be happy, make memories, good and bad, preferably good though.” He chuckled. “Yoite would want you to treasure what you have and not linger on the sad things in life, especially not his passing, because, one day, you two will meet up in a better place and be happy forever.”

Miharu stared at Kouichi, what he said was beautiful and full of care and kindness. Tears came back with a vengeance, but not of sadness. “Thank you, Kouichi.” He smiled.

Raimei and Gau looked at each other, smiling, thinking of their precious Raiko and how he was waiting for them. 

Kouichi touched Miharu’s chest. “Just remember, he’s always here in your heart.”

Miharu nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

Hana giggled. “Wow, Kouichi that was sweet.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know you could be so deep.” Raimei chimed in.

Kouichi blushed, laughing in embarrassment. “Well, I guess when the time presents itself.”

Hana smiled as she turned to Miharu. “Are you feeling better now, dear?”

Miharu gave a nod. “Yeah, a whole lot better. I mean, I’ve got all my friends to keep me happy, Yoite in my heart, and waiting for me in a better place.”

Tobari smiled thinking of Asahi and his grandfather.

“Well! Let’s have some tea and sweet bean jelly! Can’t let it go to waste!” Hana said, serving everyone.

They all ate and laughed together, what was a depressing, dark mood became a light and happy one. Everyone was with their friends and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as I thought it was... it's... tolerable I suppose, maybe I'll go back one day and do a total redo of it. Make it better. For now I just wanted to post something and this was the only good fanfic I had. I had a really old Vampire Knight songfic and a Kuroshitsuji OC/Sebastian smut fic and I'm unimpressed with either of those. So, yeah.


End file.
